Exaggerated
by auslly-is-adorkable
Summary: Their life is one big exaggeration and frankly, he's had enough of it. *Fluff* *One-shot*


Love. What is it, really? Ross didn't know. It was limitless. Timeless. He smirks to himself. He thought he was over her, but when Piper asked R5 the most dreaded question, "if you guys had to pick the perfect girl for Ross, would you pick Laura Marano or his costar from Teen Beach Movie, Maia Mitchell?", it all rushed back.

Love. It didn't go away, no matter how hard he wishes it did. His eyes widen in shock as the rest of the band laughs. He knew they'd pick Maia. He also knew that they didn't mean it. They liked Laura. They always teased him about going to work to see his girlfriend. In fact, Maia's boyfriend was a good friend to them. Maia was like a sister, just with an accent. Laura was like that girl you don't tell your family about. In his case, it wasn't because he wanted to keep it a secret, but because he wasn't really sure what to tell them.

He and Laura weren't together. He had a world tour coming up with the band in the new year and she had so many things, the only time they saw each other was on set. He wished he saw her a lot more, but he couldn't. So what would he tell people?

He was grateful the question wasn't for him. He was afraid he would say something stupid like "who cares, I'm in both," like he said before, and he couldn't afford to put his foot in his mouth again. Part of the reason he didn't go on Twitter much anymore was because he couldn't bear seeing the hundreds of Raura accounts tweet him or the dozens of Raia accounts. Sometimes, the same accounts would call him out on his bullshit. He hated that. Not because they were wrong, but because he already _knew _he was an idiot.

"Maia," Riker says confidently. Ross just stares. The others follow suit.

"I love them both, so," Rydel says, leaning on Ross.

He grins half-heartedly. He knew he could always count on her to help him out.

Rocky says something about Juliet.

Ross couldn't help but stare at the twelve year-old. Seriously, what did she even know about the shipper feud. He lives it, but she just gets begged to ask about it.

Rydel and Ratliff both knew what it was like to get paired together. That's likely the only reason they bother him the least about it. Sometimes Ross wonders if Riker pairs him with the girl with a boyfriend because he went through a similar situation years ago, where he liked someone who would never like him back. Only thing is, Ross liked Laura.

He answers the rest of the questions mechanically. He's so distracted he fumbles over his answer to the question about Austin & Ally.

They excuse themselves soon after from Piper and head off to the screening. Riker wraps his arm around his shoulder. "How'd we do, man?"

"You could have been a little nicer about Laura, but fine I guess," Ross laughs.

"Yeah, yeah."

Ross pulls out his phone and texts her.

_We need to talk when I'm home._

He sighs. Rydel comes and whispers in his ear. "I pick Laura."

He grins. "I know."

His phone buzzes. He opens the text.

_Okay :)_

If only she had any clue.

* * *

Japan was a blast, but home is where the heart is, they say. He brings his bags upstairs to his bedroom and flops on his bed, his mentality completely skewed from jet lag. He groans as his pillow molds to his face, encompassing him. He turns over and faces the ceiling. Tomorrow was Monday, so he'd see her at the studio. They could talk then.

He pulls out his Twitter and checks his interactions, sighing as he scrolls through his literal thousands. Most of them are simple: Raura, R5, Laura, Maia and hate. He goes to his profile and composes a tweet, something generic and lame.

_Japan! Thanks for having us. Let's do it again soon._

Not five seconds after he tweets it, he checks his new interactions.

"no stop" one says.

"lol go away" another says.

"RAURAAA!"

"Hi Ross! Can you tweet me goodnight? 34"

"did u have sex with Maia in tbm?" Uh.

"How was Japan?"

"When are the North America dates being announced?"

"stop"

"idc"

He closes the app. Fans were too much sometimes.

A thought trails its way in to his head. How did the fans react to Piper's interview? He decides to check the replies to her tweet.

"Wtf Riker"

"Rocky ships Rydellington omg!"

"Rydel aw"

"Laura is fat haha." He rolls his eyes. She's not fat, but okay.

"Raura is endgame." Sure is.

All the hate. Did anyone know how badly he wished it would stop? Not the hate, but all of it? Why couldn't he secretly like his TV costar and go on tour with his family and act in a show without bipolar fans and little kids that are far too young for Twitter telling him to date Maia?

Why didn't the interviewers stop asking that question, Raura or Raia? They didn't care about the answer, they just wanted to somehow fabricate a unique answer that other magazines didn't get to make themselves more popular.

He shuts off his phone and turns on his side. He stares at the wall until he falls asleep.

* * *

He pulls in to the parking lot of the studio the next morning, still a little messed up from the trip, but functional. He makes a beeline for the cafeteria and grabs a coffee before heading to his dressing room. He sits on his couch and leans his head back, relaxing. He doesn't hear her come in, but suddenly the couch sinks a little and when he opens his eyes, Laura is there, staring at him, amused.

"You okay?" she asks. She gets comfortable on the cushion.

"Meh," he shrugs. "I guess."

"I saw the interview." His heart skips a beat. "Does Riker not like me?" she laughs.

There's a tear in his heart suddenly when he hears the sadness in her voice she tried to hide. His eyes widen. "No, of course not! Why would you say that?"

"He chose Maia immediately, without hesitation. I know she's awesome and everything but he could have faked it a little better," she laughs.

He sighs. "He did it for me,' he says. "Basically, every time they're asked the question, they have answers planned out."

"I don't understand," she says curiously. He adjusts himself to face her and thinks for a moment, contemplative.

"Remember how I said we needed to talk when I got back from Japan?"

"Vaguely," she tells him.

"Well we do. About this," he says. "They keep covering for me because I don't want the world to know that I like you. I mean, they know already... but not officially."

"What?" she says, surprised. "Ross, you know that a relationship between us isn't really possible. At least right now," she adds.

"I know, and it's not like you like me anyway, I'm sure. But that's how I feel. Riker and them know this, that's why they say Maia." He sips his coffee.

"I didn't say I didn't like you," she says quietly. "But I never really gave us much thought. You're always on tour, Ross. I'm doing charity work and working on my album. Then there's Austin & Ally. It's complicated."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe the show is just a slightly exaggerated version of our lives," he laughs, his heart tearing.

She's quiet. She stares at the wall. "Sometimes, actually. The whole relationship that never happens but everyone is waiting for I guess. And Austin wants it desperately whereas Ally tries to avoid it."

"So why do you avoid it?" he asks, slightly offended.

"Because, Ross, relationships lead to breakups and that ruins friendships."

"Who says we'd break up?"

"Do you really think a teenage romance would last forever?" she wonders.

"That depends," he admits. "Do you think Austin and Ally are meant to be together?"

"Yes..."

"Do you think they'd last forever?"

"Yes..."

"Then so would we."

"We're not the show, Ross."

"I know, Laura. We're better."

They're suddenly very aware of the distance between them decimating. She hesitates. "But we both have family. And Austin and Ally went on tour _together_. We can't do that. You're in a band and I have a sister and there are so many things that are different."

"But I like you, Laura. It's not a crush. It's young love. The way Romeo loved Juliet."

She giggles. "That may have been a bad example. They knew each other for like, three days."

"Hey," he argues. "Theirs was a classic."

"Okay, okay," she surrenders, still laughing. "It might not work, Ross. I don't want this to ruin anything."

"Who says it has to?"

They're quiet for a moment and their lips are inches apart.

"Fine," she whispers. "We'll try. You have to wow me on our first date though," she warns him jokingly.

"Oh, I'll wow you alright," he promises. "Walk The Moon is coming back in a few weeks."

Her eyes brighten up. "Really?" He nods. "Oh my gosh."

She leans up and kisses him, a short kiss, but equally sweet.

"When do we tell them?" he asks.

"Our families?"

"The shippers."

She giggles. "Not right now," she decides. "Maybe after that concert you're taking me to."

"Sounds good," he grins.


End file.
